


From A Distance

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Using touch for comfort!





	From A Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: force meditation

Hux takes his seat at his desk, throwing his hat down and resting his head in one still gloves hand. Since the resistance destroyed their super weapon, there hasn’t been a moment to rest, to recover from their wounds as they try to eradicate the remainders of that group. So he had worked himself to exhaustion, and in even this brief moment his terminal pings with incoming reports that continue to build up for every second he spends in his self indulgent posture. 

Just as he is about to stir, he feels a pressure against his leg, as if another person were sitting beside him, with their leg pressed against his. He adjusts his position on the table, moving to hide his face completely in both hands. He knows the drill by now, knows his is easier if he does not open his eyes to look for the nothing that is not there, and instead allows the sensation to spread in the only way he knows how. 

The feeling climbs to his arm, his shoulder, like someone gently leaning their weight slightly towards him. Enough to reassure him of their presence but not so heavy that this ability to work would be hindered. If he tries, he can imagine a warmth spreading through that touch, helping him to relax, just a fraction, so that the task of all the reports he must review isn’t so daunting. In his office on the Finalizer, Hux pulls himself upright and sets to work. 

In his personal quarters on the Supremacy, with the reassuring rustle of gaberwool beside him, Kylo settles into his meditation.


End file.
